


45

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	45

**[thecommrade](https://thecommrade.tumblr.com/)** asked:

You know what i wanna read? Some wendip ANGST. Come on, lets hurt the boy! Lets make him hurt! Make him him cry! Lets break his fucking legs! Anyone knows any angsty wendip stories? :D

**[wendip-week](http://wendip-week.tumblr.com/post/176369314637/you-know-what-i-wanna-read-some-wendip-angst)** answered:

Discuss if you know any!

[ ](https://pinecesttrain.tumblr.com/post/176406183884/you-know-what-i-wanna-read-some-wendip-angst)

[pinecesttrain](https://pinecesttrain.tumblr.com/post/176406183884/you-know-what-i-wanna-read-some-wendip-angst)

“Nothing’s impossible.”

Words that he lived by. Her words. Not that he hadn’t lived by them before, but something about the way she said them that one time changed them to be definitively hers. Infused them with a strange sort of power that made them more, made him more just to think of them.

Positive words. Proactive words. Words that really did make him feel like anything was possible. Except if anything’s possible, then anything’s possible.

A bizarrely redundant realization, but also quite profound when it finally struck him. Sitting there, her head in his lap, red hair a horrifying match of color for the stains in her clothes around the gash. Her eyes blank and empty when not ten minutes ago they’d been full of confidence and laughter. It seemed impossible, but it wasn’t.

Because nothing’s impossible. Not good things, not bad things.


End file.
